Princess Violet (War and Peace AU)
Princess Violet, is a female Rain-SeaWing hybrid and one of the main protagonists in "War and Peace." In this alternate universe, she is the daughter of Turtle and Kinkajou, in line for the SeaWing throne. She is also stated to be an incarnation of the legendary SeaWing, Indigo, as well as being a descendent of Prince Fathom and his daughter, Princess Clearpool. Appearance Violet is a young dragonet with that of a RainWing body structure. Her scales are a vivid bright violet purple with lavender underscales. She has purple webbing and wings that bare the SeaWing royal family markings. She possesses a RainWing frill from her mother that is hinted with blue and red gradients as well as a prehensile tail. She has SeaWing lights she inherits from her father that can disappear and change color at will with her normal scales (however, they can only shift through the cooler colors, such as green, blue, and purple.) She usually wears a glowing pearl necklace given to her by Queen Coral, who also states that Clearpool had made the necklace 2000 years ago, and has passed it down to her young when she became Queen of the SeaWings. It shifts from green to purple just like her glowing SeaWing scales. Abilities Violet has both normal RainWing abilities, camouflage and venom spitting, although she rarely uses her venom, so it is implied it is weaker than usual. She has practiced with her camouflage everyday ever since she was a dragonet, using it to hide out of fear or when hunting. Due to the amount of practice she gets in, she can blend in quickly with ease, and uses various strategies to improve her stealth. In fact, she had used various strategies to make it seem like she was more than camouflaged, and it made it hard for other RainWings to spot her. Violet also inherits the ability to breath underwater like her father, with Turtle stating that her lungs and gills must've merged together. Surprisingly, she can project enough air through her lungs to speak clearly underwater, due to the fact that she can't speak Aquatic because of the amount of SeaWing lights she was born with. However, she can understand Aquatic, and, for other tribes, can translate it. She also inherits animus magic from Turtle, in which she is terrified of having after hearing the legends of Albatross and Orca. Turtle enchants her necklace with the spell Qibli had carefully written to protect her soul so that she wouldn't have to worry about it. She has only made a few enchanted objects to help her in battle, but Violet rarely uses her magic. The only known enchanted objects she had made after stopping a falling coconut was a pair of gauntlets that project protective fields to defend her from incoming attacks. Personality Violet is a sweet and talkative dragonet who doesn't completely mind being part SeaWing. However, she often wonders which tribe she is despite being a hybrid. Meeting hybrids at Jade Mountain like Sunny and Peacemaker has helped her open up to other dragons who might judge her differently. She is terrified of her animus powers and refuses to use them except if it's a spell that won't make her go insane or if it's an emergency. During the first chapter of "War and Peace," Anemone tells her the story of how she almost went insane and how Turtle had saved her. Tsunami gives Violet some advice to do what she knows is right if she's really that scared of losing herself. After "War and Peace," Violet's confident to make sure she uses her powers wisely as she continues her journey to meet more dragons. She is best friends with Monarch and has a strong relationship with her family. She's very protective and sometimes fierce when it comes to her own family, similar to Tsunami. A good example is when she rescues Auklet from getting hit by a coconut that was the size of her head. Trivia *With the RainWings never having an animus dragon, Violet is the first animus dragon to be part RainWing in this AU. **Because of Albatross being part IceWing, Violet is also of IceWing decent like Turtle and Fathom. *Violet's stronger ability to camouflage than a normal RainWing and her enchanted gauntlets are that of a slight reference of Disney/Pixar's "The Incredibles" character of the same name, Violet Parr, as she is able to disappear and project forcefields at will. **Coincidentally, their wish to be like everyone else is also similar, but instead Violet wonders what would happen if she were a purebred RainWing or SeaWing instead of being both, while the other Violet wishes to be normal so that she wouldn't have to deal with having superpowers. *Violet's original name was going to be Indigo, due to her scales constantly shifting to purple. However, Kinkajou and Turtle settled on Violet instead due to her scales being bright and vivid compared to indigo scales. **Interestingly, her name fits for both tribes, as violet is a color, which would work for SeaWings, and a violet is also a flower, which would work for RainWings. *It is unknown if Violet has a romantic relationship with anyone, but it is possible that if she were to fall in love with a RainWing, she would pass on the animus gene to the rest of the RainWing tribe. This would result in more RainWing animi in the future of the AU. Category:Characters Category:SeaWings Category:RainWings Category:Hybrids Category:Dragonets Category:Work In Progress Category:Occupation (Student) Category:Status (Royalty) Category:Characters Inspired by Fiction